


Make Me

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [14]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Make Me

 

This was the first tour that the Ghoul had been able to take the Sister on, and while it was such a thrill to be able to experience the new places and meet new people together, the Sister slowly learned her Ghoul’s hidden disdain for large groups of people.

After a particularly good show, one of the Nameless Ghouls had decided to throw a party in their hotel room. People from the crew members, to attendees of the show came to the little get-together, which in truth, was mostly incited by the more outgoing non-clergy staff members.

The Sister and Ghoul attended, but throughout the night, they seemed to have drifted apart from each other’s sights, the Sister finding herself in another Nameless Ghoul’s company, the one she had first met at an after-party at the abbey.

As she chatted with him, her eyes briefly left him for a second before finding her Ghoul glaring at her from across the room. It was difficult to read him, but before she could think of anything else, she saw him turn his back and walk into a door behind him.

She stopped mid-sentence and says a quick parting word to the Nameless Ghoul, who didn’t even get a chance to say anything else before he was lured into another conversation by another person, who seemed to have been waiting for their chance to talk to him.

She crossed the room and headed to the door that she saw the Ghoul go into. She turned the handle, letting herself in.

The door led to a bedroom and she found her Ghoul sitting on the bed, as if waiting for her.

She sighed, “now what are you doing, you sour-puss?”

“Too many people.” He said simply.

“M-hm.” She said, unconvinced and walked towards him.

The Ghoul reached for her hands as she neared him, tangling their fingers together and pushing them behind her back as he nuzzled his face into her stomach.

“Why don’t we go back to our hotel room, get some peace and quiet?” He suggested.

She giggled, “no, this is actually a pretty nice party, it would be a shame to leave.”

“Well, why don’t we stay in here then?” He said, and she felt him still tugging and playing with her hands behind her back.

“No,” she said, looking down the top of his mask, smirking.

“Is that so?” He looked up at her, his mask reflecting the low light of the only lit lamp in the room.

“Yes.” She said, in a near whisper as she bent down, towards him, her lips barely touching his mask. “Unless you make me.”

The Sister paused for dramatic effect, but little did she know that he was already one step ahead of her.

“I thought so,” the Ghoul said. Suddenly, the Sister felt something tug around her wrists.

That entire time that she thought he was playing with her hands, she didn’t realise that he had taken the grucifix that was around his neck and was slowly and carefully tying it around her wrists.

He then spun her around and pulled her down, making her sit between his legs.

“Wha-” her protest was cut short as he put his hand over her mouth covering it.

“I knew you were gonna make me do this.” He said, his fingers digging into her cheek.

He sniffed her hair, the point of his mask digging into her skin as his other hand trailed up her stomach, lifting up her shirt.

She breathed in against his hand, her gasp muffled, as she felt his fingertips work their way up her skin. She felt his touch trail up her stomach and over her breasts, the tingling between her legs growing stronger.

“You just love being stubborn, don’t you?“

Lifting her top up over her breasts, he groped them. She squirmed against him, feeling the growing stiffness against her back. He slid his hand under her bra, moving it up and exposing her breast, pinching her nipple.

"How fucking appalling would it be if someone were to walk in here right now?” He said into her ear as his hand made its way down her stomach, his finger circling her belly button, making her squirm even more. He moved his hand further and instinctively her legs slowly began to part.

“What would they think if they saw you like this, spreading your legs like a filthy whore, letting me do this to you?” He continued, his voice hot against her ear. She felt her heart pound in her chest, her breathing beginning to quicken.

She looked towards the door, which stood ajar, bright light and the scuffle of voices creeping from behind it. Her senses going into overdrive as she heard the distant voices and the Ghoul’s ringing in her ears. The sense of desperation and danger only heightening her arousal.

“What if they saw what a filthy slut you really are? A slut who likes to get her wet cunt finger-fucked?” He said through gritted teeth as his fingers dipped over her cleft and pressed on her wet, swollen clit. She mewled against his hand and squirmed against him.

“You better keep those legs fucking open.” The Nameless Ghoul whispered harshly in her ear, gripping her mouth tight. She whimpered again, her prospect of getting caught stirring something in her and her legs slowly began to move.

“That’s it,” he said, as she spread her legs even more, his fingers rubbing her clit, “I know you’re scared..” he whispered. “I know you don’t wanna get caught..”

She breathed in, his voice and his hands making her skin crawl.

“But I also know how much you love to come,” he said, his fingers teasing her entrance. She moaned against his hand, she felt so close now, and his words summarised it perfectly. She didn’t want to get caught, but she didn’t want him to stop either. It felt so good. Too good.

She groaned against his hand, _please_ , she thought. He chuckled, his tongue licking the shell of her ear before finally pushing his fingers inside of her.

“Fuck, my little slut is so wet..” he said softly before nipping at her ear lobe, his fingers curving inside her.

“Should I make you come?” He teased her.

She nodded her head, _pleaseohpleaseohplease_ , she begged in her mind. She was so close to the edge that it became more difficult to keep still, her hips slowly moving with each stroke of his fingers.

He hummed against her ear, amused at how desperate her body became. Then, he moved his fingers back to her clit.

Her moan came louder as she felt him touch her clit again. She was so close that tears began to form in her eyes, because again, she was so desperate to come and the fear of being caught only continued to pique her arousal.

Her muffled whimpers and moans only became more frequent and louder as she neared her end, until finally, she came against his fingers.

“Oh fuck.. yes..” The Ghoul said, his teeth clenched before devouring her neck, his teeth digging into her skin and sucking her flesh as he continued to work his fingers through her orgasm.

She cried as her orgasm ran through her, body going into a complete state of euphoria that it felt unlike her own.

“That’s a such a good girl,” the Ghoul finally said, his grip become loose from her mouth before lifting up his two fingers to her lips.

She was still panting, tears in her eyes as she took his fingers into her mouth, moaning in both delight and relief.

“Now, what do we say..?” The Ghoul said, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

“..thank you…” she said, panting.

The Ghoul chuckled and shortly after, he finally untied her wrists.

The Sister, still panting, looked back at him, her hand gripping the back of his head.

“You.. are gonna pay for that.” She said, fighting a grin and biting her lip.

“Oh really?” He replied.

“Yes,” she said, “really.” She then put her hand on his mask and playfully shoved him back as she stood up.

“That’s funny, because while you say that,” the Ghoul said, “‘make me’ are still your two favourite words.”


End file.
